


十万丨響き重なる

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万小男孩的学院**故事





	十万丨響き重なる

十代及时地从梦里醒过来，眼前黑漆漆一片，学院的信息终端放在枕头边上，按了两下才发现已经没电了。  
他坐起来揉揉眼睛，头有点晕，但很快就清醒过来。上铺临时借住的万丈目闪电还在睡觉，或许他应该轻手轻脚，无论是从椅背上取来他丢下的白制服，还是把它揉成一团抱在怀里。  
它其实没什么酱油味，至少比起那件黑的要好得多。十代抱着它缩回床上，一边回味梦中场景，一边伸手在内裤里套弄起来。  
他在大脑中回想万丈目的胸，想象它的触感；想翘起的衣尾、白色的靴子与修身的制服长裤。法老王不知道跑到哪去了，万丈目的卡盒放在桌上，没有扰乱怪跑出来；窗帘被拉了一半，半圆的月躲在朦胧云影中，是一个非常安静的夜晚。

“…十代？”万丈目的声音在黑夜里沙沙地响起来，遥远模糊得如同透在窗帘上的纷纷树影。他好似不耐烦又满心抱怨，砸了咂嘴，停了许久才道，“你怎么爬到我床上了。”  
十代不言语，蹬在楼梯上的腿也收上来，衣物被单摩擦声窸窸窣窣连绵不止。万丈目反应稍钝，十代擅自推搡他，他便昏昏地屈起腿抵在围栏上，试图给自己筑出一道防线。  
而防线无力，像轻飘飘的泡沫板堆叠的围墙，被十代轻巧一推便四散融进黯淡月光笼罩的夜色中。万丈目的腿大大张开，十代便伸手进去捉他的脚踝，又顺着往上摸；搭在床脚栏杆上的外套和裤子突然坠地，闷闷一声，万丈目也低低喘息，摸索着抓住十代在他腿间不安分的手。  
“我梦见你和别人做。”十代忽然说，“在光之结社，你穿着白色的制服和他们混在一起。”  
“…白制服怎么了，什么叫和别人做。”  
万丈目不甚清醒，接着话尾胡乱延伸。十代在床尾点点头：“是啊，就是那个意思。”  
万丈目含糊地嗯了一声，十代又重复，说我梦见你和他们做，身上被弄得乱糟糟，还一脸享受。  
“…你是不是有病，为了这种梦里的事就爬到我床上。”万丈目也来气了，先是被半夜吵醒，后又被告知爬到自己床上甚至身上的原因是做了一个荒谬的梦。“怎么了，难道你还想检查检查吗。”他言语尖利地奚落他，又附送一声漫不经心的嘲笑。  
“别人可以的话，是不是我也可以。”十代小声嘟囔。  
困眼蒙眬的万丈目闪电完全没兴致听他理清纠结。他好不容易才在这逼仄小床上、在十代起伏安稳的呼吸声中入睡；如果不是隔壁被白色油漆涂得乱糟糟，他死也不会和这个小混蛋睡在一个屋里。  
敷衍哄骗也好，威胁责骂也罢，把游城十代从自己床上踹下去才是要紧事——光线昏暗，身形模糊，万丈目意兴阑珊，只觉得那黑漆漆的轮廓如同一个使人压抑的无实物概念；头疼、胸闷、心律不齐、气血上涌，都是游城十代在不安全距离内所引起的不良反应。  
压住被角的男孩却全然不知，并且更加越界地凑近过来，像一座山，压得被子里裹着的万丈目准喘不过气来。  
“万丈目，我也想和你做。”十代说，“我也想做。”  
“你在说什么鬼话。”  
“他们都可以，那我也要。”  
十代耍起赖，压着被子死活不起开。万丈目被他扰得毫无办法，无处宣泄的火气像圆鼓鼓的气球在低矮天花板与拥挤床铺间反复弹跃，被十代毛毛躁躁的脑袋拱了两下，啪的一声炸在他脸上。  
“你能不能下去。”万丈目推他，“床上挤死了，你别靠近我。”  
“不能。”十代即答，“你把我弄硬了。”  
“…我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“那你把手给我。”  
万丈目当然不理他，闭着眼含糊骂了两句。十代也不勉强，摸黑挤到万丈目旁边，后背硌着木质围栏，偏要将窄小的单人床睡成酒店豪华大床的架势。  
万丈目伸手出来和他打架，细细的胳膊架在十代下颌骨底下。床太小了，被子比游城十代还占位置；他不想紧贴在墙，冰冰凉凉，还有可能掉下渣土，染得他衣服后面一片灰白。  
十代摸他的脸，像毛毛虫在脸上爬，从脸颊爬到颧骨再到额头，最后碎发被拂开，一个吻落在拧起的眉间。  
万丈目不说话了，这种奇怪的温存使他迷惑，使他动弹不得。十代紧紧压着被子边缘，呼出的热气燎得他脸上也迅速升温。  
还好他没有要钻进来，万丈目忽然想，至少这样晾在外面也挺冷的不是吗。他不知道十代睡觉是穿短裤还是睡衣，或者是裸睡，是他的话皆有可能。灯关的很早，因为他更早就爬上床把自己塞进被子里，十代在床下叫他起来打牌起来玩，他装睡。  
“你做奇怪的梦和本大爷有什么关系。”万丈目推搡他，“你好烦人。”  
“不是奇怪的梦，是那种啦，那种春梦。”  
十代是个从来不会害羞的人。于是他再次凑上来亲万丈目的嘴角，一击即中。“因为梦见你了。”他说，“你和他们乱搞，看得我都硬了。”  
万丈目觉得他大概在手舞足蹈，脸上扭出得逞的笑，嘴角咧到耳朵根；他总是这样。十代终于不再亲他了，也许是没有得到回应，万丈目像块僵硬的冷冰冰的床板，亲他的嘴唇就像在树木枝杈的原生痕上磨嘴皮，冷淡又无趣。  
万丈目相信没人能叫醒装睡的万丈目少爷，就算是游城十代低空直升机一般的嗡嗡喧闹声也不行，直到男孩的手从没箍紧的边缘探进去，手指带着黯淡月色与夜晚寒凉，钻进万丈目因为挣扎而稍稍卷起的上衣里。  
你不要靠近我，万丈目一句话还未出口，十代就翻了个身整个把他抱在怀里：“没想到你那么色，好下流，嘴里和下面都…但我其实还，呃，还挺遗憾的，因为没有和你，和你那个过…大概吧，大概是这样。”  
十代语无伦次，磕磕绊绊，试图委婉表达一个指向明确的含义，听得万丈目心中生笑。  
“这是什么无聊借口。”他数落道，“发情就直说，少扯那些没用的。”  
“哎——你好懂啊万丈目。”  
“…这有什么不懂的，十几岁的傻子有什么搞不懂…你睡前又看什么东西了？”  
“那你会帮我解决吗？”十代反问。  
万丈目没说话，十代缩了缩脖子。过了许久他听见床板发出细微的咯吱声，床铺的主人不情愿地掀开被子一角，一边小声抱怨他太重了压得让人喘不上气。  
“本大爷可看不上他们。”万丈目说，“把你的心思收一收，谁要听你做的无聊的梦。”  
“可是我…”  
万丈目打断细声细气的辩解，撑起身子支在他身上，半途还压住了男孩散落在枕头上的发丝，惹得他委屈呼痛，手也跟着乱挥。他坐在十代腰上，背上披着被子，床铺像骨质疏松的关节叫唤个不停，难以想象当年三个人确实挤在这样的上下铺安然入眠，一觉睡到第一节课都结束；他一手扶在墙上稳住身形，墙把手冻得发凉，他看不清十代，十代也看不清他。  
十代睡觉穿短裤和半袖，万丈目现在摸了个一清二楚。十代还故意抬腰顶他，用惊讶的语气感叹万丈目好轻，竟然一点也不重。  
“是万丈目先生。”  
“万丈目先生也硬了。”十代揶揄他，“听我说梦见你就硬？还是和我睡一个床上会硬？”  
万丈目低声呵斥，但十代从不会屈服于他硬邦邦的语气，甚至还主动伸手把自己勃起的性器从内裤里掏出来，隔着另一层薄薄布料与万丈目紧密相贴。  
“看看它，”十代说，“它想你，想得快要流眼泪了，它想被万丈目先生摸一摸。”  
他无比顺畅地讲出这些话，就像在说今天食堂的菜里有萝卜不过没关系我会帮你吃掉。万丈目没有机会提出质疑，整句话也因为连贯而显得顺理成章起来。  
于是万丈目真的去摸它。  
它又热又涨，万丈目缩了缩手指，之后完全地用手掌裹住它；十代的握起来与自己的还是有些微妙的差距，但尚在可以接受的范围内。出于本能，万丈目下意识地攥着它撸动两下，又在十代舒服的喘息里突然回过神，匆匆松开手。  
十代摸他微微发颤的膝盖和大腿，万丈目又动了动，费力地将内裤褪至脚踝，在某一刻他觉得自己和十代也许离得很近，近到十代一抬头就能磕到他的鼻子；再次坐在十代肚子上的时候忽然听见他说，要不你坐到我脸上来。  
“你这是什么奇怪癖好。”万丈目嘀咕。他觉得他们在对视，十代肯定在偷偷笑他，又不愿意出手帮忙——不如说不帮忙反倒更好，免得又在他身上摸来摸去，像那种低级猥琐的性骚扰。  
尽管他并不讨厌。就像十代有时候偷偷摸他的手，虽然每次看起来都像是意外的肢体接触，但万丈目闪电就是知道他绝对是故意的；他对自己的直觉深信不疑。如果他真的讨厌，十代早就被他揍到一边去了。  
“要直接坐下去吗，”十代说，“我帮你稍微…”  
万丈目打开他的手；他脸上热得不行，偏要强撑着挤出几句狠话。十代一边摸他的膝盖窝一边笑他，说好的万丈目先生，好像他自己才是配合出演、是被情欲上头的万丈目先生按在床上索求的一方。  
万丈目叫他闭嘴。  
十代却像听不见，继续叨叨地给他讲故事，讲他刚刚做的梦，讲他在梦里又好奇又生气，还没来得及射精就醒了。“还好是假的。”最后他说，中途还歪歪脑袋躲了两次万丈目的拳头，“要是万丈目想做，一定要优先考虑我哦。”  
“…你有完没完，你以为我看得上你吗。”  
“我不行吗？”  
万丈目摇摇头，不管十代能不能看见，总之他是拒绝了。他将两人的性器握在一起，触感有些奇怪，顶端在向外渗出黏黏糊糊的液体，万丈目把它们蹭在十代的肚子上。  
肚子软乎乎的，之前瞥见过的腹肌也不知道跑哪去了。十代捉住他的手，非要和他十指交握，握了半天才发现应该换一只手更合适；趁着十代稍微松手的工夫，万丈目抽回手来，报复性地揪了两下十代下面的毛，像偶尔在打闹时扯他的头发。  
十代呜呜哇哇地叫，一边笑一边象征性地求饶，胸口起起伏伏，腿在被子里蹬来蹬去，颠得万丈目也坐不平稳。他小声骂了几句，十代还在笑，笑得喘气声都很大，一声一声荡在他耳边。  
红寮还住着零星几个怎么也升不上去黄的人，也许就在隔壁睡觉、打呼噜、磨牙、说梦话。万丈目准很少自慰，现在只想趴着躺着，把自己缩成一团，悄悄解决之后立刻进入梦乡，而不是骑在朋友身上手里握着两人的东西一起撸动。这有点难堪，但他的目的不止于此，十代也是；他们想在学校里尝试一些学生不该做的事，在十七八岁的半夜，在逼仄的床上，就像夜里攥着手电筒去后山的火山口冒险，带着一种绝密的、违背规则的快感。现在他们是共犯了。  
他和十代都硬得不行，也不知道是自己手法太好了还是什么别的原因，看起来十代好像更难以忍受一些，以至于主动打断了万丈目先生一小时十万日元的手淫服务。  
“好了，好了，万丈目先生真的很厉害。”他说，“现在可以让我进去了吗，如果，嗯，如果有点困难的话，桌子上有一袋酸奶，我下午买回来的，我可以用它…”  
“闭嘴，你要是下床就再也别上来。”  
“万丈目好凶。”十代说，“我们以后也可以这样吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“真的吗？”  
“本大爷可没空陪你。”  
“只有这一次？”  
“…你再说废话就一次都没有了。”万丈目有些恼火。  
“那我想看万丈目穿白制服和我做。”十代咂咂嘴，立刻开始合理幻想，“而且里面什么都不穿，被我干得一边掉眼泪一边骂我。”  
“你到底做了什么糟糕的梦。”万丈目说，“你真无聊。”  
十代点点头。在黑暗中他听见身上人凉凉的吸气声，听见隐秘的水声，听见急促的鼻息；他想他一定咬着嘴唇，艰难而羞耻地探入身体。每当十代伸手过去，刚碰上大腿时就会被立刻拍开，啪的一声打在手背上。他缩回手傻笑，对着万丈目脸上吹气，万丈目小声骂他别乱动。  
“那有什么我可以帮忙的吗。”十代说，“要不然下次让你上我？”  
万丈目的呼吸声停了停，甩出一句滚，不等十代接着撩拨，就握住贴在腿根的性器直直坐上去。他一向雷厉风行，似乎在被异物侵入的过程中发出一声痛苦或快感的呻吟，十代没听清，他直接被吸得射出来了，毫无预兆；万丈目里面又暖又湿，紧紧地咬着他，比用手解决舒服一百倍。他被刺激得伸直了脖子，脑袋抬起又重重落在枕头上，大口地喘着气。他从没这么舒服地射精过，念头闪过，紧接着涌上头的就是万丈目又有新的理由嘲笑他了。  
“好了，今天就到这里。”万丈目笑到咳嗽，十代几乎能想象出他的表情：滑稽的，嘲讽的，眉头舒展开来，也许还抬手捋一捋头发。他的手仍撑在十代的胯骨上，腿弯蹭了蹭床单，试图在捉弄之后起身，尽管插入是真的完全插入了，他也爽得不行。  
“那你怎么办，”十代摸到他的腰，不轻不重地揉捏，他扭了扭身子，结果还是没能挣开手。  
“你从床上下去，不用…”  
话音未落十代就顶弄起来，刚刚射过的家伙也不知道什么时候又硬起来了。万丈目被磨过某处，立刻夹紧了腿，勒令的语调也飘起来，最后化作简短无力的喘息。  
十代当然不会轻易放过他。他招呼万丈目弯腰，万丈目摇头，他看不见，便一个劲地催，说这样我都摸不到你。万丈目只好开口说不要，说闭嘴，说你真麻烦。十代可喜欢听他这时候的嗓音，沙哑又绵绵，像喉咙里肿起一个大包，细细的声音摩擦着患处硬生生钻出来，痛苦化作实体，飘飘悠悠地缠在十代的胸口。  
两分钟前他还在笑，现在战况逆转，一线生机被捏在游城十代手中。十代还偏偏不让他好过，死活在那一点周围磨蹭，惹得万丈目一边口齿不清地骂他，一边攥着拳头迟迟没有落下，大腿一直在痉挛，在床单上刨出濒死的弧度。  
床架连同床板都发出巨大的震颤声，似乎他们在一同开着一架庞大的机器，他在电影里见过，它们一步跨出很远，遭受攻击时全身都在响。钢铁折断，线路短缺，他们现在也处在这样的境地中，万丈目难以估计这架床能否坚持到做爱结束，或者太阳先升起来。十代好像完全不知道累，他被颠得都腰腿酸软，手臂无力，也许这次十代真的能坚持两个小时或更久。  
如果以后有机会，万丈目想，万一哪天喝多了与朋友扯开这种私人话题，他可以炫耀地与人讲，自己在学院时就把那个招人喜欢的小帅哥游城十代给上了，还干了他两个小时。胡思乱想的时候十代忽然抓住他的手臂，顺着摸到肩膀把他按下来，费力地抬着头亲了他一下。只亲了一下就因为抻着脖子而放弃了，万丈目听见他哎呦叫了两声，刚想笑就又被故意顶到深处，呻吟都来不及堵住。  
他听见十代也跟着一起喘，好像更高兴了；他也来不及骂，只顾得上喘气，涎水滴滴答答，舌头都要打了结。两个人动静再大一点就能把整个红寮都吵醒了，万丈目恨不得把拳头塞进嘴里，让自己不要再发出这种不受控制的声音了。他很舒服，又不想让十代知道自己很舒服，总之是不想遂了十代的愿，他已经射在里面一次了。  
万丈目在五分钟里骂了他十次混蛋，喊了五句滚，说了两次闭嘴，但每次都被更大力地揉捏侧腰或大腿。  
反正我又不喜欢他，那些喜欢他的小姑娘知道了非得哭死了，万丈目被操弄得泪眼朦胧时还同情地想，她们太可怜了。

fin.


End file.
